


Defying Umbridge

by lynnkath08



Series: Slythendor Love [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arguing, Caught, Cockblocking, Dolores Umbridge Bashing, Dolores Umbridge Being an Asshole, Engagement, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Plans For The Future, Sarcastic Draco Malfoy, Sassy Pansy Parkinson, Snogging, The Golden Trio, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23112052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnkath08/pseuds/lynnkath08
Summary: While many students fear Professor Umbridge, Adrian and Astrid stand up to her.
Relationships: Adrian Pucey/Original Female Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe & Gregory Goyle, past Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy - Relationship
Series: Slythendor Love [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607029
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Defying Umbridge

**Author's Note:**

> *This story takes place three years after the previous ones of the Slythendor Love series.*

"I can't believe it. It's our 7th and final year of Hogwarts," Astrid said as she entered the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

"I know, right! A month after we graduate, we're finally getting married," Adrian said, following behind.

"I can't wait!" Astrid squealed.

"Me neither!" Adrian said, kissing Astrid softly. They both took their seats, and as soon as they were about to share another kiss, the two of them were suddenly forced away from each other.

"No PDA, please and thank you," the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Umbridge, said after she entered the room.

"I don't like her already," Adrian whispered.

"Neither do I," Astrid whispered back. She felt Adrian's arm around her waist and was about to lean her head on his shoulder until a flick of Umbridge's wand forced them away from each other again.

"What did I say?" Umbridge asked. She turned and noticed Angelina and Alicia trying to wake the Weasley twins up, and flicked her wand again, forcing the two girls back. She flicker her wand for the fourth time, sitting the twins up. "Children, what is going on with you? I really have to enforce these rules," she said in an overly sweet voice.

* * *

Class was over and students noticed Filch hanging frames on the walls. A whole bunch of rules.

"You're joking me, right?" Adrian said, looking at one of the frames.

"What's wrong?" Astrid asked.

"Read that one," Adrian told her while pointing to one of the rules.

" _'_ _Educational Decree Number 31: Boys and girls are not permitted to be within 8 inches of each other,'_ " Astrid read out loud. "This is bullshit!" she snapped.

"Watch your language! See what I mean? This is why we have to have more rules. No foul language, and please! Keep some distance from each other! We don't want any babies being formed! And then you'd have to deliver in the middle of your exams," Umbridge said.

"Come on, love. Let's go," Adrian said as he took Astrid's hand and they both ran off.

"Hey! Where are you going?! Come back here this instant! And let go of each others' hands!" Umbridge shrieked, red in the face. The young couple just ignored her and kept running.

They ran until they saw Hermione.

"Hey, Hermione," the couple greeted.

"Oh, hey, Astrid. Hello, Pucey," Hermione greeted back. "Where are you two going?" she asked them.

"Somewhere. Away from Umbitch, that's for sure, and we do have a free hour," Astrid said.

"Umbitch. I like that," Adrian laughed. "Well, we best get going," he added.

"Alright, see you guys later," Hermione sighed.

***Hermione's POV***

I really hope those two stay out of trouble. With a new Professor at our school who despises males and females getting close to each other, and a loving but notoriously sexual couple like them, I hope they make the right choices. I know it's none of my business, but still. And I couldn't help but wonder, were those _rings_ on their fingers? My thoughts were interrupted when I saw a head of blond hair.

"Hermione. Hi," Malfoy greeted.

"Malfoy," I greeted back with a nod.

"We're on last name basis again?" Malfoy questioned.

Malfoy and I had a bit of a fall out in the middle of Third Year after Pansy Parkinson kept following him around like a lost dog. Pretty soon, they got closer and I just stopped talking to him. They even went to the Yule Ball together last year.

"How's Pugsy?" I asked him.

"Pansy? She's alright," Malfoy told me.

"Just alright?" I wondered.

"Oh Drakey-Poo! Where are you?!" that obnoxious high-pitched voice of Pansy Parkinson called out. Once she was in our sight, she squealed, "There you are! I've been looking all over for you! Five minutes is too long, and I missed you so much already!" She then kissed him like crazy. I just wanted to puke at the scene in front of me. Now I don't know who's worse, either Pucey and Astrid, or Pug-Face and Ferret Boy.

I noticed Malfoy gently pushed Parkinson off of him. "It's only been five minutes," he said to her.

"Still too long," Pug-Face whined. She eventually noticed me. "Oh. Granger," she said with an obviously fake smile.

"Parkinson," I responded with a nod.

"What are _you_ doing here?" she asked with a sneer.

"Well, first of all, this is a school, you don't own this place, so I am allowed to be here. Second of all, I was just passing by and saw Malfoy here, but I best be going now. Goodbye, guys," I said with my head held high.

"Bye," Malfoy mumbled while waving at me.

I walked away as I heard Parkinson say, "Drakey-Poo! Why were you talking to that Mudbl-"

"Don't you _dare_ finish that term, Pansy!" Malfoy cut her off. I just ignored them and kept on walking.

As I passed the broom cupboard, I heard moans and giggles from behind the door. A male and a female. Since I'm a Prefect, as much as I hate the teacher, I was going to report them to Professor Umbridge. I opened the door and immediately wished I didn't. Pucey and Astrid were snogging. Not only that, his pants were lowered down while her skirt was up, and her shirt was unbuttoned halfway from the top, exposing her bra. She had one leg wrapped around his waist with her hands groping his ass, and he had one hand groping her breast, the other groping her ass under her skirt. Once they noticed me from the corners of their eyes, they immediately pulled away from each other and covered themselves. I turned away, not wanting to see their intimate parts.

"Hermione! What are you doing here?!" Astrid shrieked. "We're decent now, by the way," she added.

I slowly turned back, not believing her at first. Once I noticed they were fully dressed again, I said, "I heard noises from behind this door, moans to be exact. I was about to report you to Professor Umbridge, and it turned out to be you two."

"Please don't tell that bitchy toad!" Astrid said.

"I don't know, I don't want to lie to her," I hesitated.

"Well, as Head Boy for Slytherin, and her being Head Girl for Gryffindor, you can't really tell on us anyways," Pucey told me.

"You know, if you two get caught and end up in trouble, you could lose your positions as Head Boy and Girl," I reminded them.

"That's why you don't tell," Astrid and Pucey both said simultaneously. I swear they're so in sync!

"Ok, seriously, you two are in sync," I said to them.

"Well, we're engaged, so," they both said at the same time, while showing their rings.

"Wow, the rings are beautiful! When did that happen?" I asked.

"Mid-July," Astrid said.

"Congratulations," I said to them. They both thanked me.

"What's going on here?" I heard Malfoy ask.

"Drakey, what's wrong?" Parkinson asked him. She noticed me again. "Ugh! It's Granger," she sneered.

"Adrian! And Wood," Malfoy said as he walked closer to us and looked towards the broom cupboard.

"Don't you guys have classes to attend?" Astrid asked.

"Don't you?" Parkinson asked back.

"Oi! Don't talk to her like that! We'll report you to one of the Professors!" Pucey snapped.

"I should be able to dock points from you two, and report you two to Professor Umbridge, since you like to break the rule about boys and girls not being within 8 inches of each other," Malfoy said.

"You claim to like following Umbridge's rules, yet you're so close to one another," I said to Parkinson and Malfoy.

"No one asked for _your_ opinion!" Parkinson snapped at me.

"Malfoy, you can't dock points from Astrid or myself, we're the Head Boy and Girl," Pucey said.

"Well, Pansy and I are part of the Inquisitorial Squad, so we can dock as many points as we want," Malfoy told him.

"You're abusing your power when you do that!" Astrid scolded.

"And you can get in trouble for it," Pucey said.

"What do you want us to do? Hold hands around a campfire and sing Kumbaya?" Malfoy asked sarcastically. "You know, Adrian, you happen to be my least favorite Slytherin," he added.

"Is it because we never really hung out?" Pucey asked.

"I just didn't really like you. And you were always such a show-off," Malfoy said bluntly.

"I'm a show-off? How am I a show-off? Please, enlighten me," Pucey said to the Ferret-Boy.

"Every time we had Quidditch practice, you're always showing off! Even during our workouts! Doing more push-ups, sit-ups, squats, and pull-ups than all of us! Outrunning everyone! It's not fair!" Malfoy whined. "Plus, you're hot," he mumbled that part.

"So, you're jealous," Astrid said.

"Malfoys don't get jealous!" Malfoy snapped.

"Wait. Did you just call me hot?" Pucey asked.

"And you're so full of yourself!" Ferret-Boy whined.

By this time I feel like I'm fifth-wheeling.

"Come on, sweetheart. Let's go," Astrid said, holding onto Pucey's hand and walking away.

"Yeah, let's get out of here," Pucey said as he walked beside his beautiful girlfriend. Well, fiancée now. They really are perfect for each other.

"Don't leave me with them," I said, following behind. "I won't tell on you," I assured them.

"Great. Don't you have a class to attend?" Astrid asked me.

"No, but I do have a meeting with Harry and Ron in a little bit," I said to her.

"Cool. Babe, we still have, like, 45 minutes left. Want to head over to my dorm for a little bit?" Astrid asked the love of her life. Wait. What?

"Sure! I'd love that," Pucey told her. Ok. Seriously. What?!

I decided to butt in.

"Astrid. You do know that the staircase to the Girls Dormitory is charmed, right?" I asked her.

"Yeah, but I de-charmed it 2 years ago. Oops," she confessed, twirling her hair.

"2 years ago?! Astrid!" I shrieked. I just can't believe her right now! Sometimes I feel like she was meant to be in Slytherin. I mean she is engaged to one now.

"What? I wanted to invite him to my bed. Don't worry. We use the Silencing Charm all the time, so no one can hear anything," Astrid said. Ok, I have officially heard way too much information!

"Her bed is so comfy. And it smells like a mix of vanilla and strawberries," Pucey said. Now I want to strangle them both.

My thoughts to strangle them were interrupted when I saw Harry and Ron.

"Hermione, there you are," Ron said.

"Let's go. We're about to start the meeting," Harry said, and I followed my best friends, leaving the couple behind.

***3rd Person POV***

Adrian and Astrid watched as the Golden Trio walked away from them.

"Welp. Off to my dorm we go," Astrid said.

As soon as Adrian wrapped his arm around Astrid's waist, they heard someone clearing their throat, and turned around. Behind them was Umbridge, with Malfoy.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Umbridge wondered.

"Hm, let's see. A happily engaged couple, a giant toad, and a ferret," Adrian replied while Astrid kissed his cheek softly.

"Take them to my office!" Umbridge fumed.

Crabbe, Goyle, and Millicent Bulstrode suddenly appeared. The two large guys dragged Adrian, while Millicent dragged Astrid.

Crabbe leaned towards Adrian and whispered, "What are your secrets to a hot butt?"

"As if I'd tell you," Adrian whispered back.

"You're a House traitor," Goyle whispered to Adrian.

"At least his girl is hot. And at least she's not a Mudblood," Crabbe said quietly.

"True. She's Pureblood. But she's still _Gryffindor_ ," Goyle said.

"I can hear you guys," Astrid said.

"Come on, children. This way," Umbridge said, leading them into her office. "Have a seat," she told the couple.

"No," Astrid said.

"Excuse me? _What_ did you just say?" Umbridge asked with a sneer.

"Are you deaf? She said no," Adrian said.

"What makes you think I want to listen to a crazy, psychotic _toad_?" Astrid snapped at Umbridge.

"With the name of _'Skunkbitch,'_ " Adrian said.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Millicent warned.

"Mr. Pucey, do me a favor and read Educational Decree Number 31," Umbridge said as she held the frame towards Adrian.

" _'Boys and girls are not permitted to be within 8 inches of each other,'_ " Adrian read out loud.

"Good! You _can_ read! If you can read these rules, why can't you _follow_ them?!" Umbridge shouted while slapping Adrian across his face.

"Adrian!" Astrid screamed. She tried to comfort her fiancé when she was shoved back by a flick of Umbridge's wand. She grabbed a book nearby and threw it at Umbridge, hitting her head, then went towards Adrian and kissed his cheek softly.

"It's ok, love. I'm ok," Adrian assured her.

"Why, you little brat!" Umbridge yelled, going towards Astrid.

Adrian then got in front of Astrid and held her hand. "Don't you _dare_ think about hurting her. You can Crucio me all you want, but don't you _ever_ for a second think to lay a finger on her," he said to Umbridge.

"Aww," Millicent cooed softly.

"Cute, but still a House traitor," Goyle mumbled.

"We love each other very much, and if you have a problem with that, well, it's not our problem," Astrid said.

"She basically means kiss our asses," Adrian chuckled, and the two of them shared a loving kiss while flipping Umbridge off.

"Someone stop them!" Umbridge shrieked.

"But they're so cute," Millicent said under her breath. At the corner of her eye she saw Crabbe and Goyle sharing a quick kiss.

"Out! All of you! Get out! OUT!!" Umbridge screamed. Steam was practically blowing out of her ears.

The young couple laughed while leaving the office.

"Did you see her face? She was redder than an apple!" Adrian said in between laughs.

"Her facial expressions though! _'Get out! Get out! Wah! Wah!'_ " Astrid mocked in a squeaky voice while imitating the Professor's facial expressions, causing her fiancé to laugh harder.

"I know! It's so hilarious!" Adrian wiped his tears from laughing so hard. He calmed down as he looked at the love of his life. "My future wife," he said, stroking her cheek gently.

"My future husband," Astrid said as their foreheads touched.

***Meanwhile***

"Drakey-Poo! How come we don't kiss as much as they do?! Why aren't we as lovey-dovey as them?!"

"Ugh!"

"Oh come on! Not another couple! Get out!"

"Sorry, Mr. Filch!"


End file.
